KZAN
KZAN is a TV station in Claibourne City based in 675 Washington Blv. KZAN is devoted to the local high school and junior college teams in Claibourne and the surrounding areas. They also provide the young athletes with interviews to gain recognition and fame with bigger venues. It is owned by Zanardelli Broadcasting. Recent History In the year 1994, KZAN was started in the name of KSPT under eccentric millionare, Kevin Klouster. KSPT was based originally only on the high schools, but would expand to cover the junior colleges. Needless to say, this has greatly improved the public view and quality of the sports teams in and around Claibourne City. In the year 2007, KSPT was sold to Clrence Zamborelli who promptly instituted a name change based around him and he also greatly improved the cameras and visual coverage of the games. He also expanded the coverage of the local sports to encompass two different channels for both junior college and high school. In the year 2009, Zamborelli decided to expand to a third channel based around the athletes themselves. He gave the athletes short half-hour mini documentaries to show their life and their accomplishments. In 2013, the Claibourne High School Union and Palmyra JUCO District combine to make a undisclosed donation to the station KZAN for the establishment of a fourth channel extolling the academia. The fourth channel will be up and running in 2016. KZAN Coverage KZAN spans three channels in total: Channels 23, 25, and 26 Channel 23 Channel 23 contains all high school coverage. They cover cross-country and football in the fall, wrestling and soccer in the winter, and baseball/softball and track in the spring. During the summer Channel 23 is devoted to the retelling of years past. In 2017 the plan is to acquire funding to cover volleyball. Cameraman Lew Uris won the lottery and choose to divert some of the funds into the fourth channel. High Schools Covered by KZAN (* denotes private school) # George Washington High (does not have a softball team) # Claibourne High # Mount Hamilton High # Dei Island* (does not have any girls sports) # Talyoa High* (does not have any boy's sports) Channel 25 Channel 25 contains all junior college coverage. Channel 25 spans cross country and football in the fall, basketball and soccer in the winter, and baseball and volleyball in the spring. During the summer Channel 25 focuses on the practices of the various sports. Channel 25 also features local legend, former NFL football cornerback Tomas Kearse. Kearse also played for the local junior college powerhouse Cypress. Junior Colleges Covered by KZAN # Cypress Junior College # Clayton Valley College Channel 26 Channel 26 contains all interviews of the sports players. Local people are also interviewed and allowed to share their opinions. Channel 26 is a local sports variety show which spans the entire year. The show is hosted by Eric Dyson and Frederick Sanders. Both of whom have parks named after their various documented charity works. Dyson often works with local athletes to promote themselves. Operation College KZAN has recently attempted to by a fifth channel to devote to college but they fell short of funds. Clrence Zamborelli however has reported the funds will be raised by 2021.Category:Claibourne City